


Blind

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Pranks, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Being heavily near-sighted was annoying to say at least. However it was nothing that couldn't be dealt with, with the help of contact lenses or a pair of glasses.Given that they weren't suddenly gone one morning.Day 1 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Non-Despair/School Life





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for more awful pranks with bad taste  
> (Like seriously, don't do this to people)

The bright morning sun was shining into the room and was lighting up everything, despite the curtains that were in front of the window. It was way too light for this early on a Sunday morning. For such a high-class and well funded academy, Hope's Peak could really buy some better curtains for their students so that they could actually sleep in and not get waken up by the sun.

Trying to get a bit more sleep, Kazuichi turned around and pulled his blanket over his head. However it was sadly already too late and he was unable to fall back to sleep. He tried to doze off again to no avail, so he grumpily pushed his blanket off his body and sat himself up, pushing his unruly pink hair out of his face while yawning loudly. Kazuichi was still tired, however he was sure that as soon as he had taken a shower and went to breakfast he would be fully awake. Leaning towards his nightstand, he stretched his hand out to grab his glasses that he always left there over night. However instead of feeling the familiar mixture of plastic, glass and metal wiring, he only felt the hard surface of his wooden nightstand.

That was weird. Kazuichi looked at his nightstand and leaned more towards it, so that he was able to clear the blur that he was currently seeing. Looking and feeling around he wasn't able to locate his glasses. He was sure that he had left them on that specific place, just like he did every night ever since he moved into Hope's Peak Academy years earlier. Yet they were not there or anywhere on his nightstand for that matter.

Wondering if they maybe fell down, Kazuichi turned his eyes to his floor next to his bed and nightstand, however it was no use. While he was pretty organised on the most part, he had been working until late at night the prior day and didn't bother to clean up yet, so he had a few things lying on his floor and due to his near-sightedness he wasn't able to tell anything apart. Of course he could crouch down onto the floor and look around, however he didn't see the need for it at the moment. Since Kazuichi only really wore his glasses until he took his morning shower or after he showered in the evening, or when his eyes were getting too tired from wearing his contacts for too long, he simply decided to not bother. After living inside of his dorm room for the last few years he didn't need his glasses any more to manoeuvrer around his room. He could simply put in his contact lenses that were in his bathroom after he showered and then look for his glasses when he was actually able to see better again.

 

Getting out of his bed and making sure to not accidentally step onto something, Kazuichi carefully walked towards his bathroom. Once inside, he took off the shirt and underwear he had been wearing to sleep and went into the shower to wash himself. During his shower, Kazuichi absent-mindedly wondered what time it was. Since he wasn't able to read his clock he had no idea, so it could be either early in the morning or already sometimes around midday.

After finishing to wash himself, Kazuichi climbed out of his shower and took a towel that he wrapped around his waist. He then carefully walked towards his sink and looked towards the corner where he left his bathroom utensils, like his hairbrush, toothpaste and toothbrush. However something was missing. He wasn't able to locate the small case in which he kept his contact lenses.

Now he had a problem.

Leaning more towards the sink, Kazuichi began to frantically search for his contacts but it was again to no avail just like when he was searching for his glasses only shortly earlier. “What the hell is going on? Where are my glasses?!” There was no way that he was able to misplace both his glasses and his contacts. Kazuichi was more than positive that he had left both of them on their usual place after returning to his room the day before. But now they were gone and he had no idea why.

 

After looking around some more and throwing his whole room on his head, Kazuichi gave up. They were gone.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Kazuichi asked to the air, like the nothingness would give him the location of his missing glasses and contacts, giving him back to ability to see where he was going without the danger of walking into stuff and hurting himself. He was still able to remember how he had managed to walk into stuff by accident after his former classmates broke his glasses more than once, leaving him blind and he had no interest in repeating this. It was still a miracle how Kazuichi hadn't managed to break his nose considering the many times he straightly walked into signs and the likes due to the bullies in his former schools.

Kazuichi took a moment to consider his possibilities now that he realised that he wasn't able to find his glasses or contacts on his own at his current state. He needed help. Deciding that this was the best plan for the moment, Kazuichi carefully made his way towards his closet and picked out some random clothes to wear for now. He didn't bother to do his hair, since being able to see again was slightly more important at the moment.

Now that he was fully dressed, Kazuichi walked carefully towards his door and placed his hand onto the handle so that he was able to manoeuvre his movements better. He was just about to turn his keys that were still in the door to unlock it, when he accidentally pushed the door handle down and the door opened.

“What the? Why is the door unlocked?” Now this made even less sense, since Kazuichi always locked the door. At least he tried to, however there was next to no chance that Kazuichi managed to forget to lock his door and also loose his glasses and contact lenses in the same night. Not even he would be that forgetful.

Pushing the door fully open, Kazuichi left the room and locked the door behind himself.

The hallway itself was the same as his room; everything was blurry and Kazuichi wasn't able to make his surroundings out. He was able the see the blurry outlines of the different dorm rooms of his classmates, however that was about it. Otherwise the hallways seemed empty and he wasn't able to locate any of his classmates. Either it was still so early that they all were still inside of their rooms or it was later in the day and everyone had already left to eat or do something else.

Kazuichi placed his hand on the wall next to his room and began feeling his way towards the end of the hallway in the hope that he would be able to find anyone. Since Hope's Peak was one, if not the most exclusive school in the world, there weren't many students attending at the same time and thus there wasn't the need for much staff. He had just arrived at the end of the hallway and was about to walk around the corner when he collided with something hard and all that he saw was something purple, while a set of hands found their way around his body to steady him, preventing him from falling to the floor from the collision.

“Are you alright, Kazuichi?” the all too familiar voice of Gundham asked him with slight concern in his voice and Kazuichi instantly turned tense. Of all the people that he could walk into, it had to be his weird, hamster loving crush.

Looking up, Kazuichi was able to make out the other's face with ease, due to their momentary closeness. Nodding awkwardly, he took a slight step back, making Gundham let go of him. “Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for walking into ya, I didn't see you there.” It was weird saying that he oversaw the breeder, since Gundham wasn't exactly tiny like Fuyuhiko and Teruteru were. Though both were walking around a corner when they walked into each other.

“That is reassuring to hear.” Gundham replied and if Kazuichi could tell correctly, the other did seem to relax slightly. However he then seemed confused. “Am I mistaken or are you missing your spectacles?”

For a short moment Kazuichi was surprised that his classmate was able to notice the missing contacts this quickly, but he then remembered that his contact lenses were pink and without them Kazuichi had natural brown eyes. He was so used to wearing his pink contacts that he sometimes didn't think about the fact that it always was highly obvious when he wasn't wearing them.

Before Kazuichi was able to answer, Gundham regarded him. “Now that I am taking a good look at you, I can see that you seem even more unruly as usual. Did you oversleep or something?”

Kazuichi shook his head at the question of his friend. “Eh, no nothing like that. And for what could I oversleep on a Sunday?” It wasn't like they had any class today and even if, they didn't need to attend anyway.

“As I was informed a few days before, many of our allies had planned to visit the water park at the other side of town today, so I had assumed that you would also be attending on this day.” Gundham explained. Kazuichi had nearly forgotten due to his current predicament. His classmates did plan on going out today and they had also asked Kazuichi if he wanted to come, however since he didn't have much money left this month he declined. There was also the fact that he didn't want to leave Gundham alone, since the breeder couldn't actually swim and thus wasn't able to join.

After having explained his assumption, Gundham then changed the topic back to his original question, “May I now enquire why you are missing your spectacles? I always was in the assumption that you were not able to see without the help of them. Or did you simply abandon the usage of the ones that change the colour of your eyes?”

“Eh, no.” Kazuichi shook his head again. There was no use of keeping his problem a secret and he did need the help, so he began explaining what was going on. “Somehow both my contacts and glasses are missing, and now I can't see shit.”

This seemed to have taken Gundham off guard, as the vanishing of both at the same time was highly unlikely. “Did you truly manage to loose both? This does sound like a unlikely coincidence, if I might say so. Though you are known to be a foolish mortal, so it might be possible.”

The blunt insult of the other turned Kazuichi defensive. “Hey, not even I'm that stupid to loose both at the same time!”

Kazuichi could tell that Gundham crossed his arms in front of his chest, like he always did when he was in thought. “I guess that this would be fair to say. However the question how they ended up missing remains. Is it possible that you have accidentally placed them at another place than you would usually do and now are unable to find them without the ability to see?”

“Possible. I did look around, but as you guessed I wasn't able to find anything.” Kazuichi explained, however there was still one thing amiss. “Though what really was weird is that my room was unlocked and I don't believe that I actually managed to misplace my glasses and contacts, and also forget to lock my door.”

While Kazuichi wasn't able to actually tell, he could guess that Gundham raised his eyebrows in surprise at that statement. “Are you suggesting that someone had entered your room in the prior night?”

The suggestion that someone had moved around in Kazuichi's room while he was sleeping sounded way too creepy, however it would explain a lot. Except the question why. “Maybe? I mean I hope not, but it would be possible, I guess.”

For a moment Gundham turned silent as if he were in thought and after a few more seconds he talked again. “If you do not mind the invasion, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction and I could search for your missing spectacles or any clues inside of your private realm.”

Since this was something Kazuichi was hoping for, he nodded and scratched the back of his head bashfully. “That would be great.”

To his surprise Gundham held out his hand. “To save us time, you may hold onto my body for guidance.”

A slight blush formed on Kazuichi's face at this, as Gundham normally avoided any form of physical contact with other people and he was able to see that the shy breeder pulled his scarf over his mouth with his free hand. Shyly Kazuichi took the other's hand into his, trying to remind himself that this was a normal thing to do at the given situation and that there was no need to think about anything weird while holding the hand of his crush, as they made their way back towards Kazuichi's dorm room.

 

When the pair stopped in front of the door, Gundham leaned down and regarded it. After a short moment he straighten up again and with a push of the handle, the door opened, making Kazuichi's eyes widen.

“What the heck?! I'm positive that I locked the door, when I left a few minutes ago.”

“As you seem to be unable to see the reason for your unlocked door, I will explain it to you.” Gundham pointed towards the lock itself, “If I am not mistaken the door to your private realm has indeed been broken open, thus making it impossible to lock the door again.”

“What?!” Kazuichi shrieked with shock. Someone did actually break open his door. “Who did it and why? And why did this person seem to have taken my glasses and contacts of all things and not something actually valuable?” His laptop and mobile were still there and his room was full of very expensive inventions, so why not take them instead?

Gundham regarded the door and looked into the room itself. “If your spectacles and contact lenses are the only things that are missing, then we need to ask who would benefit the most of these objects. As the number of people who would gain any use of your prescribed glasses is near to zero, I would guess that the fiend's goal might be the simple inconvenience that you are experiencing without them.”

What Gundham had said sounded plausible, so Kazuichi wondered just who he knew that would gain anything from Kazuichi stumbling blindly around the school and it didn't take him long to find the answer. He only knew one person who would do something like this. “Do ya think that Hiyoko might be behind it?”

The accusation that their trickster classmate might be behind it made Gundham nod. “Either it was the Devil Dancer or the Trickster Demon from the first year class of this realm, though I would reckon that our classmate might be more likely.” Kazuichi was also sure that it was more likely Hiyoko than Kokichi, as the latter had less reason to target the mechanic. Though it wasn't unheard of. Gundham then continued his deduction, “If my assumption is correct, I would believe that the Loud One did assist the Devil Dancer, as she possesses the power to break locks.” Now that Gundham said it, it made sense. Ibuki did once break the lock of Hinata's room to invite him to a party that she was planning, instead of knocking or ringing the bell like a normal thinking person would do. What had made it awkward was that he and Nagito had been in bed at that moment, at least according to what his soul friend had told him in shame later on.

Now that they had deducted a possible culprit, there was only one thing that Kazuichi needed to do. “Do ya know where Hiyoko and Ibuki are right now? I want my glasses back.”

At this question, Gundham sucked in air like he was just asked something uncomfortable. “They left together with our allies awhile before we have met at the other hallway.”

For a moment Kazuichi was silent, before he gave a deep and highly annoyed sigh. “Fucking great.” Pushing his bangs out of his face in frustration, Kazuichi slowly found his way back into his room and he could hear how Gundham followed him, closing the door behind him. Kazuichi took a seat on his bed and felt a bit around on his nightstand for his mobile phone. When he found it, he picked it up and held it close enough to his face so that he was able to read what was on the display and so he called Ibuki on her phone, since he only had her number and not Hiyoko's. A few moments passed and the phone kept on ringing until the answering machine picked up. Kazuichi had expected this, considering that their classmates were probably already in the water and thus didn't have their mobiles with them, yet he still rubbed his temples in annoyance. When the announced peeping sound came, Kazuichi began talking to the answering machine. “Ibuki, if you and Hiyoko took my glasses and contacts, you better get back here and give them back! I can't see anything without them and this isn't funny!”

 

As soon as he ended the call, Kazuichi tried to call some of his other classmates, all with the same result. After trying to call the last person in his contact list, he gave up and pushed his phone into his pocked in the case that someone called back and he would be able to finally reach Ibuki and Hiyoko.

“I assume that you attempt of reaching our allies was futile?” Gundham asked him from next to the bed, making Kazuichi shake his head. “If this is the case, then I do believe that you currently have to wait unless you happen to own a spare pair of spectacles.”

That was a stupid suggestion from Gundham. If the mechanic had any, he wouldn't be trying to run around without them. “Of course I don't have a spare pair or I would be wearing them now.”

“I guess you would be doing that.” Gundham's voice faltered for a short moment after having said something so idiotic. “As another topic. While you were trying to reach our allies, the Devas and I had a search around your realm for your missing glasses, however it was in vain. And do not worry, I did not look through your personal possessions, as I do honour a mortal's privacy.”

That was at least reassuring after the possibility that some of classmates thought it would be funny to run around in his room while he was sleeping. “Thank ya for that. Anyway, what now?”

It seemed like Gundham was carefully regarding Kazuichi, before answering. “I would suggest that we make our way to Miss Yukizome and report the theft to her. However we might need to first do something with your hair. You do look like you have just awaken.”

Laughing sheepishly, Kazuichi scratched the back of his head. “Ah yeah, I was kinda occupied so I didn't bother to brush my hair yet. Might do it now quickly, since it doesn't take long.”

“Where can I find your hairbrush?” Gundham suddenly asked, assumedly to save both of them time, so Kazuichi answered him. Nodding, the breeder went into Kazuichi's bathroom and shortly after he returned with what seemed to be Kazuichi's hairbrush. Kazuichi was just about to stretch his hand out to take the brush, when Gundham instead took a set next to him on the bed and pulled the other more towards himself, so that Kazuichi's back was turned towards him and Gundham began to instead brush Kazuichi's hair for him. This made Kazuichi tens up more than he thought that he should and he flustered at the sudden action from his crush. Though he then remembered that the other was in fact the Ultimate Breeder so doing things like this would come natural to Gundham. However only in cases where an animal needed to be brushed and not a human who could easily do it on his own.

It confused Kazuichi why Gundham's first reaction was it to do it himself instead of letting Kazuichi brush his hair on his own. However it did feel nice so Kazuichi didn't stop him. His morning was extremely shitty so he could at least get away with having this.

Without even asking, Gundham also did the mechanic's signature braid that he always wore on his left temple. Tying a hairband around the end like it's nothing at all, Gundham then stood up and held his hand out again. “Shall we leave then?”

Shaking his head to get out of his little relaxed trance, Kazuichi also stood up and took the other's hand, making both turn slightly flustered again. “Yeah, let's look for Miss Yukizome.”

 

At this the two students left the room and this time Kazuichi didn't even bother with trying to lock his room. If Gundham's and his suspicion was correct and Ibuki broke the lock, then she can pay for that thing later on. While the mechanic should be able to repair it, if it was something more simple, he didn't feel like doing all the work for his prank loving friends after they thought it would be funny to prank him in such a way. If one could even call this a prank.

All the staff that stayed inside of the school had their rooms on an entirely different wing of the building and to make things slightly worse for Kazuichi, on a different floor as the one that class 77 was using. Thus Kazuichi and Gundham found themselves in front of a set of stairs that they had to walk down, which was slightly mortifying for the student missing his glasses and could hardly make out the individual steps.

The thought of having to walk down the stairs made Kazuichi tense up and he immediately gripped onto the handrail with his free hand before even taking the first step. His grip on Gundham's hand also tightened, which made said student turn towards him.

“Do not worry, you will not fall as I will protect you from that possibility.”

Feeling slightly reassured from the other's words, the pair slowly made their way down the flight of stairs. It was so long since Kazuichi had to walk around without really seeing much, that he simply wasn't used to it any more. Not that there should ever be a need to run around without seeing, if it could be avoided. Halfway down the stairs Kazuichi was able to relax himself slightly more, however he was only really able to take a deep breath when they took the last step without falling down and breaking something. Now that they had the hardest part behind them for now, Kazuichi felt confident again. Until they walked a few steps and Kazuichi managed to slip on something that had been lying on the floor, making him fall forward.

He was just about to prepare to fall onto his face, when Gundham caught him and pulled him against himself. “Are you alright?”

Holding onto Gundham's body, Kazuichi straightened up again. “Yeah, I'm fine. However I'm starting to think that this might happen a lot today.” When he then look up, he began blushing as he only then noticed that he was pressed flush against Gundham's body and was only a breath away from his face. It seemed as Gundham only then noticed the closeness and both immediately moved slightly away from each other. To overcome the awkwardness, Kazuichi quickly changed the subject. “On what did I even slip?” Looking to the floor he could only make out something rectangle that was lying on the floor, but he had no idea what exactly it was supposed to be.

Gundham's eyes also trailed towards the object and he picked it up. “It is a pamphlet for this realm that some careless fool seems to have lost.” Crumbling it up and putting it into his coat pocket for the time being, Gundham held his arm out for the other while awkwardly avoiding eye contact, “To lessen the possibility of you stumbling again, it might be helpful to hold onto my arm instead of only my hand, as you gain more support while finding your way around this realm without the ability to rely much on your eyes.”

Kazuichi wasn't able to tell if the other even really wanted that much contact in one go, considering that Gundham normally disliked it, however he did offer it and Kazuichi needed the help at the moment, so he put his arms around Gundham's and held onto him, as they made their way towards the wing with the teachers dorm rooms. They could only hope that their teacher was actually in her room and not somewhere else inside of this huge building or even worse, outside somewhere in town.

 

Walking around another corner, they finally reached their destination and it seemed like luck was finally on Kazuichi's side as they were immediately greeted by none other than their teacher, Miss Yukizome who was standing inside of the hallway together with two more men.

“Kazuichi, Gundham. Good morning.” she giggled when she spotted her two students walking up towards her, “I didn't know that you two were this close now, but it's good to see that you finally were honest with each other.”

The insinuation from their teacher made both students instantly turn red and shake their heads in embarrassment. “T-This is a misunderstanding, I assure you.” Gundham denied the suggestion that they were dating with a slightly higher voice than usual, at which Kazuichi added while nearly shrieking, “It really it, I just can't see and so he's helping me!”

Miss Yukizome seemed to be taken aback by their reactions, especially Kazuichi's. “You can't see?” she leaned towards him to inspect him. “Now that you mention it, your eyes are brown and not pink like usually. Is something wrong with your contact lenses? Should I maybe call a doctor?” The teacher instantly went into a protective and motherly mode at her student's distress.

“No, I don't need a doctor.” Kazuichi quickly denied his teacher before she could actually call one. “It's actually that someone seems to have stolen my glasses and contacts last night and now I can't see anything.”

“I do conduct the same, as the lock to his room has been broken and the mentioned items are now missing from his possession.” Gundham explained further, making all three adults look shocked.

Holding her hand in front of her mouth, Miss Yukizome tried to silence her gasp. “Someone stole them? Who?”

“Probably Hiyoko as some sort of prank again.” Kazuichi answered. Maybe he should feel some sort of reluctance at accusing his classmate on only suspicions, however she had done such awful pranks more than once and he was kinda sick of it by now as he was one of the people who was most often on the receiving end of them right after Mikan.

The disappointment that Miss Yukizome was feeling at this was so evident that even Kazuichi could see it clear as day. “This goes far beyond a prank to steal someone's glasses and making them walk around without seeing properly. I will talk to her and make her give your glasses back if she has them. Do you know where she is?”

They were again met with the same problem as they had before, so Gundham explained it to their teacher. “The Devil Dancer has left this realm earlier today and we are unable to contact her or any of our other allies.”

“This isn't good.” Miss Yukizome stated the obvious, before trying to look confident for her students. “I will try to contact her about it and maybe see if I can find something so that you can see until we get your glasses back, Kazuichi. And Gundham, could you please keep on looking after Kazuichi for the time being, so that he doesn't hurt himself?” When both students nodded at what their teacher said, Miss Yukizome promised again that she would help Kazuichi and she then took both of the other men's hands, quickly leaving with them towards somewhere.

Kazuichi and Gundham were both left alone, without much to do now that they've talked with their teacher and still weren't able to reach any of their classmates to find out who had been in Kazuichi's room last night.

 

Not knowing what to do now, Kazuichi suggested the first thing that came to his mind. “Did ya eat anything yet? Because I'm getting hungry now.”

Shacking his head, Gundham turned towards his friend, “I did not. I was intending to before we met each other and so my plan had been easily forgotten.”

“Shall we go eat then? If they are still serving breakfast, that is, since I have no idea what time it is...” Kazuichi suggested and he really did hope that they were still able to get breakfast without the need to go out and buy some. They did loose a lot of time, so this was a possibility.

At this, Gundham pulled something out of his coat pocket that lit up and judging by the size it was probably his student ID. “We still do have time before they close the first meal, so we can go.” Putting his ID back into his pocket, he turned back towards Kazuichi's. “Shall we leave then?” At the other's agreement, the two students made their way towards the dining hall, Kazuichi still holding onto Gundham who in returned guided him the way and this time luckily without the need of using stairs.

Arriving in the dining hall, both students went towards the buffet to gather themselves something to eat. At least until Kazuichi again noticed how annoying it was to be this heavily near-sighted. He couldn't really make out what exactly everything was. With some of the stuff he had some vague idea going by the colour and form, however with some other stuff he was clueless what they were supposed to be.

“Do you need my assistance with gathering your meal?” Gundham suddenly ask from next to him, when he noticed the other's hesitation.

Letting his shoulders fall and giving up, Kazuichi sighed. “Help would be good. I have no idea what half of this is.”

“Then it can't be helped.” suddenly Gundham took Kazuichi's plate into his hand, “Tell me what you wish to eat and I will gather it for you, Kazuichi.”

For a moment said student was at a loss of words, but he caught himself quickly again and told the other what he wanted, who began to get the requested food without any complain. It was really weird having to need the help of someone else for something so basic, as Kazuichi did have some trust issues and thus didn't like to rely on others. However at the same time he did feel great about having his crush caring so much for him that day.

When Gundham had finished picking out food for them both, he led Kazuichi to an empty table where both took a seat and began eating their respective food, while talking with each other. At least some form of relaxation after that morning and Kazuichi hoped that the rest of his day would stay the same and that he would get his glasses and contacts back fast without much drama involved.

 

As soon as both finished their food, Gundham didn't even need to be asked before he took Kazuichi's and his own plate and put them away. After returning to the table where Kazuichi was still waiting, he offered his arm to him and both made their way back towards the dorm rooms. Again they were greeted by a set of stairs and Kazuichi was beginning to wonder how the former Ultimate Therapist did move around the school with her wheelchair when she was still a student. At least they only had to go up the stairs this time and not down like last time, so falling was less likely. However Kazuichi wasn't exactly the most lucky person around and so he managed to stumble on the first few steps, falling down right onto the edge of one of the stairs, making him cry out in pain.

“Ah, fuck! Shit that hurts!” Kazuichi held his shin that was now beginning to throb badly.

Gundham, who had tried and sadly failed to catch the other this time, quickly kneeled down in front of Kazuichi. “I am truly sorry, Tamer of Automations. I should have been faster. Do you wish to see a healer?”

Accidentally letting the other fall on the stairs and hurt himself made Gundham's voice fill with concern and guilt, so Kazuichi waved him off. “It's fine, I only tripped and it's not that bad. Let's just go to my room, so that I can sit for a few minutes.” Though it did hurt quite a bit and Kazuichi was sure that he fell right onto his bone. Still he didn't see the need for a doctor. Holding onto the handrail, he pulled himself up only to winch when he applied pressure onto his leg.

“Are you sure that you do not wish to see a healer? You seem to be in pain.” Gundham commented and kept an close eye on Kazuichi.

“Yes.” he repeated his decision, “Let's just go to my room. The pain will go away on its own. It's by far not the first time that I hurt myself, so don't worry about it.”

“I fail to see how the information that you have a high tendency to injure yourself by accident could ease my concern for your well-being, however if you are sure then I will escort you to your private realm. However I will check on your injury and if I deem that it will need medical attention, then I will call a healer for you.” The demanding tone left no room for argument, so Kazuichi gave in to Gundham's condition. “Do not be startled now.” Gundham suddenly warned the other and pulled Kazuichi's arm over his own shoulder and than placed his hand on Kazuichi's waist. “This way you can not put your injured leg under pressure.”

“Eh, yeah thanks.” Kazuichi mumbled awkwardly in return. He felt himself blush, since he was now literally pressed against the other's body unlike before. If he didn't count the two times Gundham had caught him.

Using Gundham's body as a support to walk, the students made their way towards the hallway with their dorm rooms. There they were greeted by a locksmith who was repairing Kazuichi's door, while the head of the security, Juzo Sakakura, was supervising the work.

Sakakura turned towards the two students when they approached him and the locksmith. He then informed them that the repairment would take a bit longer and that Kazuichi would need to wait until he could return to his room, thus should get fucking lost for the time being. The former Ultimate Boxer always was an unpleasant person towards everyone except his close friends, however today he seemed even more on edge than usual, so the students simply agreed and went into Gundham's dorm room instead.

“Who spat into his breakfast this morning?” Kazuichi asked after he and Gundham had been send off in a rather unfriendly manner and were now in the breeder's room.

Leading Kazuichi to the bed so that he could sit, Gundham replied to the question with thought. “I do wonder the same thing. While this fiend is known to be rather hostile towards other mortals, it is rare that he shows this form of behaviour towards the residents of this realm of learning, whom he swore to protect. Yet ever since he laid his eyes on the two of us this morning he was watching us with this agitated expression. Maybe he has finally realised my true powers and is now feeling threatened.”

Kazuichi didn't even need to see to know that Gundham now had a overly self confident smug on his face. “Sure, whatever you say, Hamster-chan.” he had to laugh.

“Are you trying to mock me and say that I am not the most powerful being in this realm?” Gundham asked with a mocked ominous voice and tried to keep his own laugh in.

Giving a provoking grin, Kazuichi looked up towards the other, “Well you never proved it, so maybe.”

At this, Gundham gave a laugh. “If it were not for you injury I would immediately prove it to you and make you swallow your foolish words.” He then turned slightly more serious again, “And while we are at the topic of your injured leg, could you roll up your trouser leg so that I might inspect it?”

While Kazuichi still found it slightly unnecessary, he did as the other asked and rolled his trouser leg up, so that Gundham could relax again. “Here ya go. Still, it hardly hurts any more.”

Despite the other's comment, Gundham kneeled down in front of Kazuichi and inspected his leg, making Kazuichi tense up slightly, while the other hardly noticed. Gundham's fingers gently traced the irritated skin while he inspected it. “It does not seem damaged. However I do suspect that this part will turn into a bruise.”

“Told ya.” Kazuichi replied, “Now please get up.”

Nodding at the request, Gundham stood up again while Kazuichi fixed his clothes again.

 

Now that both were fed and had made sure that Kazuichi was indeed fine, they were now at a standstill and it was Gundham who talked first. “Is there something that you wish to do until we are able to reclaim your possessions?”

That was a good question. There wasn't exactly much that Kazuichi could do at the moment. All of his hobbies included him being able to see more than he did at the given moment, so it was hard to think about something. “I don't know. If ya want we could listen to music and chill? Only if ya want to of course.” Kazuichi shrugged. There was no reason for Gundham to be bored together with the mechanic, since he didn't have to keep the other company and it wasn't like Kazuichi could fall down while sitting around and doing nothing.

So it surprised Kazuichi slightly when Gundham took a seat next to him on the bed, while the four Devas climbed out of his clothes and also made themselves comfortable on the bed. “It does sound like a pleasant way of spending our time and as you are a guest in my realm, I will let you decide on the kind of music that we will listen to.”

That his crush decided to continue to spend his time with the other made Kazuichi smile and he happily took out his phone, putting on some music for them to listen to while they talked and laughed about different topics. It was rare that the two of them managed to spend this much time alone together, since they were nearly always accompanied by Miss Sonia, Hajime or Kuzuryu. Not that Kazuichi minded the presence of his friends, however it was nice to sometimes be alone with Gundham without the other's giving him stupidly knowing looks.

While talking, Kazuichi changed his sitting position slightly to get more comfortable, when his hand came against a book that was lying on the bed and he didn't notice until now. “What's that?”

Gundham picked the book up. “This is a book that the She-Cat had suggested to me. It seemed like I have forgotten to put it back onto the shelf after reading it this morning.”

Since they were at the topic now thanks to Kazuichi automatically asking about the book, he got curious. “What's it about?”

Eyeing the book, Gundham began explaining it. “It is a story set in a fantasy world fully of mystical beings and the hero of the story is ironically a powerful demonic villain, who is now forced to work together with his arch-nemesis, who is a hero of the people, to defeat an even bigger threat to their world. It is a basic storyline and I had been sceptic when the She-Cat suggested it to me, however I do have to admit that the way it was written is highly captivating and I have read most of this book in one sitting.”

“It actually sounds interesting. If I could read it without climbing halfway into the book, I would borrow it.” Kazuichi replied, though he doubted that he would actually finish the book since it looked kinda thick and he never was a big reader to begin with. He got way too easily distracted by his work to finish a book.

Gundham turned his attention back towards Kazuichi. “If you wish, I can read the book to you until you are able to see again.”

Again, Kazuichi was surprised. “What, really? Wouldn't you get bored to reread the beginning again?”

Pulling his scarf up to hide his blushing face, Gundham replied, “As I have stated that I do in fact enjoy this book, I do not mind restarting together with you. Given that you are interested.”

Despite hardly reading anything other than textbooks for school or about mechanics, it did sound enjoyable to have the other read to him, so Kazuichi happily agreed to the idea. “Sure.” Due to their closeness, Kazuichi was able to see the smile Gundham had when he opened the book on the first page and began reading out loud, while Kazuichi silenced the music. As it turned out Gundham was quite talented with imitating voices while talking, at least for the evil protagonist and their nemesis and now temporary partner. However the female voices sounded silly with Gundham's natural low voice and it made both of them laugh every time. It was actually more entertaining than Kazuichi had suspected in the beginning and he was starting to understand why Gundham liked this book so much. The protagonist was a bit similar to Gundham with thinking that he was the most evil being on the planet while in actuality being a huge dorky weirdo. The constant bantering between the villain and the hero was also amusing, because it was so over the top and it seemed like they did everything to hide that they did actually care about each other.

Both students didn't notice how much time passed since they began reading. They first finished the first chapter, than the second and quickly the third. After a while Kazuichi lost count on which chapter they currently were and they had subconsciously moved towards the head of the bed to lean against it and where now sitting next to each other on the bed, with their feet on top of it. Kazuichi also didn't notice that he had started leaning against Gundham's shoulder to look inside of the book, even if the words were all blurry for him. The book was just as captivating as Gundham had said and the only thing that had made them stop was the sound of a group of people that were talking next to Gundham's room.

Immediately both students turned their attention towards the door.

Placing a bookmark into the book, Gundham closed it. “If I am not mistaking, your allies have returned.”

“They did.” Kazuichi agreed and got off the bed, “I admit that it's weird, but I could recognise Miss Sonia's voice between millions.”

Taking Kazuichi by the hand, Gundham went towards the door. “Then let us find out if our suspicion was correct.” With this he opened the door and both stepped out, and they were indeed greeted by their classmates that were still taking with each other after their outing.

Hajime was the first to notice his two classmates and his eyes immediately went towards their hands. “Hey you two. Did we miss something today?” he sounded amused, at least until he realised the foul mood in which Kazuichi was.

“Yeah, ya could say that.” Kazuichi dismissed his friend and looked around until he could see the blurry outlines of Ibuki and Hiyoko. Walking up towards them with the help of Gundham, Kazuichi tapped Hiyoko on her shoulder, making her turn towards her classmates. Ibuki, who also had been turned with her back towards the pair while talking with Mahiru and Mikan, also turned around and she immediately tensed up. At least it seemed like she listened to the message Kazuichi left her.

Hiyoko however was a different case and she simply giggled mischievously when she saw her classmate. “Is something wrong?”

“Give me back my glasses and my contact lenses!” Kazuichi complained and tried to sound somewhat threatening. The way Hiyoko and Ibuki had reacted at seeing Kazuichi did confirm his suspicion that they were behind it.

Looking just as innocent as a kitten, Hiyoko smiled. However she didn't sound innocent. “I have no idea what you ugly idiot mean. What should I want with your stuff?”

“How the heck should I know what ya wanted to accomplish with it?!” Kazuichi was getting angry at his classmate for feign ignorance. “It your goal was having me run around near blind, then ya were successful. Now give me back my stuff, I know that you and Ibuki were behind it!”

Ibuki looked towards the floor and was playing with her fingers due to her guilt, while Hiyoko on the other hand began tearing up and whine loudly, making everyone turn towards the group. “Why do you say something so mean? I didn't do anything.”

This reaction caught Kazuichi off guard and so he backed off automatically. However Gundham on the other hand didn't let himself be put off by the crocodile-tears of the dancer. “The Loud One is already admitting to her fault by her reaction, so you should also admit to it as what you did was far beyond a simple prank. You two did an heinous act that could have endangered the Sharp Toothed One and seriously injure him.”

Hiyoko was taken aback for a moment and before she was able to react, Mahiru walked up towards her friend and gave her a stern look. “Hiyoko if you say that you didn't do it, then I will believe you. However if I find Kazuichi's stuff in your room after you kept on denying being the one who took his stuff, then I will be seriously angry at you. Gundham is right with what he said, you could've seriously injured Kazuichi with that and I doubt that I have to tell you that stealing is bad. So if you were it, please admit it and give Kazuichi his stuff back, while you and Ibuki apologies to him.”

Again Hiyoko was taken aback and she seemed to be positively shocked that Mahiru of all people didn't back her up. “B-But... but I!” she stammered, however she then gave a sigh. “Okay, it was me and Ibuki and I'm sorry. I didn't think about the possibility that you might get hurt.” The way she mumbled made it sound like apologising for one of her pranks was nearly painful for her and Kazuichi thought that it served her right. “I'll get your stuff, wait here.” she then added and left in shame.

Ibuki, who was playing nervously with her fingers until now, suddenly jumped against Kazuichi to hug him while whining. “Ibuki is so sorry! I didn't think that something bad could happen. Can you still be Ibuki's friend after this?”

The way Ibuki was wailing at making her friend mad, made it hard to stay angry at her for her part in the prank and they had been friends for the last three years, so he could forgive her and Hiyoko this time. “Yes, we are still friends, don't worry. But don't do this shit again.”

Relieve washed over Ibuki and she finally let go of Kazuichi, her mood again chipper as ever. “Thank you Kazuichi. For this Ibuki will write you a special song!”

“There is no need for that!” Kazuichi quickly denied her, “Like seriously, please don't.” He liked to have at least his hearing intact if his eyes failed him without the usage of glasses.

In that time Hiyoko returned and gave Kazuichi his stuff back. “Here you go. Again, I'm sorry.”

Now that he was calm again, Kazuichi accepted the apology and placed his glasses onto his face, finally clearing his vision after god knows how long.

 

During the conversation with Hiyoko and Ibuki, the other students had left into their own rooms and now that Kazuichi's possessions were returned, the girls also left with a final apology, leaving Kazuichi and Gundham alone in the hallway.

It had been shit that Kazuichi's had been forced to run around without being able to see very much and he hoped to never having to do this again. However thanks to it he was able to spend his whole day with Gundham, which was nice.

Turning towards said male, Kazuichi was glad about being able to see his crush clearly without needing to lean close up to him. “Thank ya for your help today. I would've been lost without ya or at least hurt myself even more than I did.” he grinned gratefully and scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the last part.

Gundham, who was still unused to people thanking him, blushed heavily and looked away, while hiding behind his scarf. “There is no need to thank me, as it is a natural act to care for the ones for whom one feels deeply for.”

Still grinning like before, Kazuichi regarded the other's blushing face “Still, thank y-” he suddenly stopped when he noticed the other's weird wording. “W-Wait, what did you say about feeling?”

Within a moment Gundham's eyes widened with shock and his face turned from a normal pink blush, to a deep crimson red while he tried to stop his stammering. “I... I ehm...” Suddenly he walked off, “I-I need to che... check up on the Hellish Beasts, so I... I will see you later.” and with that Gundham was gone.

It took a moment for Kazuichi's thoughts to catch up and as soon as they did, the chased after his crush, since he wanted an explanation.

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess, while the plot of the book that they read was a random idea that I only thought up while writing it, I now want to read it


End file.
